


It Was A Poor Choice To Play Truth Or Dare While Drunk

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Series: The Sides as Roommates [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Being Rushed To a Hospital, Blood, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders Are Twins, Drinking Shampoo, Drunk Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Drunk Character(s), Drunk Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Drunk Driving, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Poor Life Choices, Swearing, This is Just Me Venting a Bit, Truth or Dare, Vomiting, Vomiting Blood, coughing up blood, like a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: While most of the roommates are drunk, they decide it's a good idea to play Truth or Dare. It wasnot.





	It Was A Poor Choice To Play Truth Or Dare While Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags! 
> 
> Deceit goes by Eden, like usual.

None of them knew _why_ they thought getting drunk at two in the mornings was a good idea but here they were. Patton, Thomas, and Logan were asleep and the rest of them were halfway through their drunk Truth or Dare. 

"Okay, so it's... Roman's turn, I think," Virgil said. He took another shot. 

"Hell yeah! I thought of a good one," Roman smirked mischievously. "Remus, truth or dare?"

Remus took a sip from his bottle and said, "Dare, of course."

Roman's smirk grew, "I dare you to drink a bottle of shampoo. All of it."

Virgil snickered, taking a bottle of wine and opening it. Eden was just in his chair, watching everything going on since he refused to participate. 

"Fine." Remus got up and came back with a bottle of shampoo. 

Roman held up a finger, grabbing a small trash bin and setting it by Remus' feet. "Alright, chug it, bro!"

Remus uncapped the shampoo and started to chug it. 

"That's got to be disgusting," Virgil muttered. 

Remus finished it, grinned, and then threw up in the trash can. 

"How long's it gonna take for you to finish?" Roman asked. 

"Gee, I don't know-" Remus threw up again- "since I drank the _whole fucking bottle_."

Virgil peeked into the trash bin, eyes widening at the red mixed in it. "Holy _shit_ , is that blood?"

Roman glanced into the bin and shot up, " _Yes_ , oh my god!" 

"Where are you going?" Eden asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Getting the parents! Or Thomas!" Roman said frantically. 

"Uh, no," Eden stumbled as he got up, "I'll drive us to the hospital."

"You're wasted! As usual!" Roman argued. 

"I've done this before, we'll be fine." 

Virgil got up, grudgingly helping Remus up and holding the bin for him to throw up in. "Why not just call an ambulance?"

"I'm not paying five grand for a wee-woo ride and waiting for them," Eden said. 

The group stumbled down the stairs and into their car. Somehow, the group didn't get pulled over. 

When they arrived the hospital, they immediately went to reception.

"Hi, yeah," Roman said, "we- my brother is throwing up blood." 

The receptionist did something and doctors rushed to Remus, asking a bunch of questions. 

"I'm wasted and drank shampoo. Not the smartest-" Remus threw up into the bin.

Patton groaned as his phone started ringing, lazily answering it and muttered a greeting. 

"Hey, Pat! We love you so much-"

"I love you too, kiddo," Patton yawned. 

"Great, because we're at the hospital." 

"That's wonderful, congra- wait, _what_?!" Patton's eyes snapped open. He shot up, throwing his blanket off and scrambling out of his bed. "Roman! It's four in the morning, what did you guys do this time?!" 

There were offended Princey noises and then Roman said, "What do you mean by 'this time'?"

"Roman!"

"Okay, okay! We were getting drunk off our ass and we had been playing Truth or Dare and of course I chose Remus and- you know how he eats deodorant and stuff?"

"He's gotten sick so many times!" Patton said, knocking rapidly on Logan's room. He didn't stop until Logan opened the door, half asleep. Logan understood what happened as soon as Patton pointed at his phone and went to wake Thomas. 

"Yeah, well I dared him to drink shampoo." 

Patton paused, both at the sentence and at the sight of so much alcohol on their coffee table. " _Shampoo_?!" 

"Mhm," Roman hummed, "It's not the wisest-"

"What if you get charged for attempted murder, Roman?" 

"It'll be fine. If anything, Ed-" there was a faint "don't call me that" before Roman went on- "would be the one arrested for something murder-related." 

The three sober men left their apartment. 

"Roman, why would you do that?!" 

There was a dismissive noise and shuffling. 

"Pat?" 

"Virgil, what the heck happened?"

"Drunk Truth or Dare leads to shampoo drinking which then leads to the daily hospital trip," Virgil said. 

"And to think you'd be the most worried one," Patton murmured.

"I am if it's someone I like."

"Okay, we'll be there soon," Patton yawned again. 

"'We?'"

"Me, Thomas, and Logan."

"Wonderful." 

Patton said goodbye before hanging up, closing his eyes and sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best or the longest, I just needed to vent for a second


End file.
